


Exposed

by panchostokes (badwolfrun)



Series: Prompt Fics [78]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Episode: s01e16 Hook, Fluff, M/M, Teasing, Truth or Dare, strip teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfrun/pseuds/panchostokes
Summary: Continuation of the truth and dare game in 1x16, Jack has to change his shirt after it's covered in hot sauce.
Relationships: Jack Dalton/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Prompt Fics [78]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540795
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	Exposed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rai_Knightshade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rai_Knightshade/gifts).



> for the prompt, "Is that my shirt?" and since I had given Mac Jack's jacket a long time ago, I figured it was time for a bit of a role reversal ;)

“Is that my shirt?” 

Mac cuts through Jack’s long-winded rant about how the spilled bottle of hot sauce was still burning through his chest to point out the _very tight,_ MIT-lettered gray t-shirt that just barely touched Jack’s waist.

“Uhm….no?” Jack’s face puckers in contrast to the slow forming smile on Mac’s face.

“You look like Winnie the Pooh,” Mac laughs.

“Yeah, yeah laugh it up, Piglet, I, myself, think I’m more of a Tigger than anything. But I didn’t wanna make the kids out there,” Jack waved a thumb to the porch, where Matty, Riley and Bozer were all chatting and continuing a game of Truth or Dare while Mac had Jack had taken a break to restock the refreshments, “Uncomfortable by walking around shirtless.”

Mac scoffs as he grabs the beer out of the fridge. Jack opens one of the top cupboards to obtain a bag of chips.

“Not that they all haven’t seen it before of course, but it’s getting a little chilly out there even beyond the fire, and then being bare chested is just _begging_ for trouble–” Jack continues, as he stretches his arms to reach up above his head, the t-shirt lifts up, revealing a sliver of the profile of his six-pack that’s much more appealing to Mac than the cold one he’s holding in his hand.

“Trouble, uh-huh,” Mac breathes. 

Jack’s eyebrows knit together as he shoots a glance towards Mac, observing the trajectory of his line of sight. He shakes out of it as Jack lowers his arms, with two bags of chips in his hands that he sets on the counter, leaning one of his hands to steady himself as uses the other hand to scratch an itch around his torso, incidentally lifting up the shirt again.

And Mac’s eyes along with the pulling of the curtain.

That’s when Jack realizes what’s going on, and his lips twist into a mischievous smirk. 

“Man, I think I may have pulled something in my shoulder with all that runnin’ today,” he baits Mac, knowing that normally, he’d inform Jack about how that’s not possible and the root cause would be something else.

Instead, Mac’s eyes widen as he rolls his shoulder, and the shirt rises over his skin, caught in the ridges of his abs, it remains there even after he lowers his arms back down.

Mac remains speechless, though he coughs into his elbow, pretending not to watch Jack as he then stretches his arms up above him, nearly bumping into the light above the kitchen island.

The tightened shirt becomes more like a crop top, and Jack finally lets out the laugh that had been hiding in his exposed stomach as Mac bites his fist and turns away.

“Yup, totally made the right choice with this one,” Jack muses as he walks back out onto the deck with absolutely no shame at all.

“Ohmygoddddddd,” Riley wheezes the second she sees Jack, Bozer spits out the dregs of his beer, Matty immediately whips out her phone. “Where’s Mac! He needs to see this!”

“I think he needed a minute,” Jack giggles as he takes his place around the fire.

“How–how did this even happen?” Bozer stammers.

“Call it an inside dare between me n’ Mac,” Jack shrugs innocently. 

“Alright, so where were we?” Mac clears his throat as he brings out the six pack, his eyes pointedly avoiding Jack’s, though he still sits next to him.

“Well, it was your turn, Jack. Truth or dare?” Matty smiles.

“Dare,” Jack answers with a smirk in Mac’s direction.

“Dare you to do a belly dance for us,” Riley hollers through her continuing laugh.

“Alright, just a warning though, I don’t think Mac’s gonna survive it.”


End file.
